knbfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexis Garcia
}}|width: };|}}" class="cquote" | width="20" valign="top" style="color:#B2B7F2; font-size:35px; font-family:'Times New Roman',serif; font-weight:bold; text-align:left; padding:9px 10px 0 10px;" | “ | valign="top" style="padding:4px 10px 5px 10px; font-family:'Amazone'; font-size:115%;" | } | width="20" valign="bottom" style="color:#B2B7F2;font-size:35px;font-family:'Times New Roman',serif;font-weight:bold;text-align:right;padding:10px 10px 0px 10px;" | ” |- | colspan="3" style="padding-top:0px;"| — Taiga Kagami, about Alexis Garcia. |} Alexis Garcia (アレクシス・ガルシア Arekusisu Garushia) was Kagami and Himuro's childhood friend. She is a Yōsen High's second year student, and share the same class with Himuro. Appearance Alexis has an emerald eyes and waist-lenght blonde hair that she keeps it loose at her back. Sometimes she tied it into a high ponytail with the rest of the hair loose, or not. She is buxom and has a curvaceous body. Her (presumed) measurements are: bust, 91cm; waist, 59cm; and hip, 90cm. She is Japanese-American. She wears normal Yōsen uniform most of the time. Sometimes she also seen wears long-sleeves black shirt, red-checkered skirt, thigh-high thick black stockings, long brown trench coat, and mid-calf boots. Personality Alexis is carefree and easy-going person that sometimes acts flirty. Unlike her aunt Alexandra, she still has a pride for not to kiss someone easily. She came from Los Angeles. Alexis is very clever and cunning, being highly knowledgable about basketball tactics and techniques. She is a natural at seeing someone's strength, like her aunt. Despite her carefree attitude, she can be quite intimidating at times, like when she stated that nobody dared to approach her back in her betting days in street ball. Background Here you insert facts about the character's past. Story Here you insert facts about your character during the series. Skills Training Capability 5/10 Analytical Skill 9/10 Leadership 5/10 Charisma 8/10 Feminine Appeal 7/10 In America, Alexis was being treated by Alex, which can increased her skill. It can be said that she is in the same part with Kagami and Himuro, although she still not beyond them. Apart from basketball, she also has some fighting expertise. Charmspeak Charmspeak is a type of hypnotism or persuasion in which it allows the speaker to convince someone else to do or get whatever they want. The strength of the command depends on the tone and the emotion of the charmspeaker's voice, as well as their skill with it. Eventually, charmspeak wears off and the person has no recollection of why they did what they were commanded to do. For Alexis which blessed with this gift, she may not realize that she is using this ability, usually not trying to put any power into her words, though she can still charmspeak to other people. Sharp Intuition Alexis possess an impressing sharp intuition. She has the capacity to understand businesses very quickly and figure out what must be done to achieve excellence. Araki was very impressed with this ability, one of the reasons why she wanted Alexis to be a part of Yōsen basketball team. Relationships Tatsuya Himuro Taiga Kagami Alexandra Garcia Quotes * "The reason why I can't accept Araki-sensei's request was because I support both of you, Tatsuya." (to Tatsuya Himuro) Trivia *Alexis is a given name derived from the Greek word, ἀλέξω or aléxo, meaning "to help, defend." *According to Urban Dictionary, ''Alexis ''means 'A girl who loves to party. Best flirt who makes guys drool. Not the best at relationships or at spelling, but is the best listener and great at solving problems and weaseling out. Very sexual and sexy body with a kicked butt. * Her birthday was in July 1st, share the same day with Diana Spencer. Notes * Art by てぐれ (てぐれ's Pixiv) * Art by Lpip (Lpip's Pixiv) Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Yōsen High Category:DRAFT